This application is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Translational Regulatory Mechanisms", which will be held in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho from January 28-February 2, 2008. There are many exciting new findings in the field of translational control. The discovery that microRNAs control 30-40% of the genomes of many organisms underscores the paramount importance of translational control. Other exciting research involves identification of subcellular components (P-bodies and stress granules), which link translational control to mRNA stability, and associate with the microRNA machinery. The 3-D structures of initiation factors and bacterial ribosomes have been obtained, and recent findings implicate translational control in diseases (diabetes, obesity, virus infection) and in learning and memory. A critical shortcoming in microRNA research is the lack of understanding of the molecular mechanism. Another problem is the lack of structures of mammalian ribosomes with and without translation factors. The meeting's goals are to discuss experimental approaches to understand the mechanisms of microRNA action, the structural basis of translation and its control, the link between translation and mRNA stability and, finally, defects in translation that cause disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]